We propose to collaborate with members of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group (Headquarters, University of Alabama, Birmingham, Alabama; Chairman, Dr. John Durant) in the development of clinical research protocols, the accession of patients to these protocols and the evaluation of the results. In developing protocols we will not only collaborate with other members of the group but also plan to seek the assistance of pharmacologists, immunologists, and biochemists at Case Western Reserve University in the preparation or alteration of protocols for consideration by the group. We will be incorporating radiotherapists from University Hospitals as full-time members of our group in association with the SEG. Our clinical facility should allow us to admit 75 to 150 patients per year. The information and expertise gained through participation in these protocols will be transmitted to the community through consultations, conferences and informal discussions. Our overall aim coincides with that of the group in that we are attempting to effectively formulate and quickly evaluate new and improved methods of treating malignant disease. In addition, some of our investigators will do clinical investigations on marrow and blood samples sent to them from group members. This will allow them to apply their techniques and expertise to patients carefully selected and treated in a similar manner.